Slipped Away
by silviafan1986
Summary: Rachel is alone. She's withdrawing from everyone. Will anyone notice? Will anyone see that she's slipping away from them all? Can they save her? Warning: This story is dark and deals with several sensitive subjects. Such as self-harm. Also Femslash. It's my first story about anything ever so I hope you like it.
1. Prologue

**I clearly own nothing. **

**Anyway. I hope you guys like it. I've never written anything before so you may have to be patient with me. I'm also always open to tips or suggestions.**

**Prologue**

She was alone. She didn't know how it happened but it had. That's not true. She knew how it happened but she didn't know how to change it. Was there a way to change it? Could she even if she wanted to? No she didn't think so. So that's how she ended up sitting on the roof wondering if she'd ever get out of this and be okay again. She didn't think it was going to happen anytime soon. She also was starting to wonder if she even wanted to try. She was getting tired and it was getting too hard to keep this up. She doubted anyone even realized that she was struggling. She doubted it. She sighed.

'Maybe it's just not worth it' she thought.

She was hurt. She was tired. She didn't know it could feel like this. She didn't know how anyone recovered from this. Everything hurt; all the time. She wasn't coping very well. If someone found out how she was coping she was sure she'd be in a lot of trouble. This was probably the only upside to having no one.

Since nobody was waiting on her and she had nothing else to do her mind started to wander. It wandered to a place that she wasn't sure she wanted to go; down a road that she didn't want to relive. She popped her headphones in and tried to ignore that she was falling apart.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's Monday and she has yet to get out of bed. Usually she would have been up an hour ago to hop on the elliptical and get ready before school. She just can't get herself to care enough to do so. Eventually she drags herself out of bed with just enough time to get dressed and get to school. She tells herself that she's not going to do that today. That it's wrong. No matter how much she wants to. Having scars covering her body will not help her get on Broadway.

She's long since gotten rid of her skirts and dresses, trading them in for jeans or sweatpants and t-shirts. Once she's showered and dressed she heads to McKinley in hopes that her day won't be too bad.

She takes the long way to school secretly hoping that by the time she gets there the halls will be mostly empty. She doesn't want to see people. She doesn't want to have to speak to anyone though she's not too worried. Everyone usually pretends she doesn't exist especially since she hasn't been her normal talkative self for close to a month now. She's still in glee even though she doesn't know why. She hasn't sung in a month. She's just been mouthing the words and she wonders how nobody seems to notice.

'Maybe they just don't care,' she thinks as she walks to homeroom, 'they've made it perfectly clear that I annoy them and am an inconvenience.'

She decides then and there that she's going to quit glee.

**SASASASASASASASA**

She stumbles through her classes. Not really paying attention to what's happening around her. Her back hurts from the amount of books she's carrying. She wishes she could go to her locker but whenever she does she's either hit with a slushie or someone from glee tries to talk to her. Finn has been particularly persistent with trying to get her to talk to him lately. He doesn't seem to understand that she doesn't want to be anywhere near him but then again he's not the brightest light bulb in the box.

Maybe the people in this school weren't all that smart anyway. Nobody had noticed the way she had withdrawn from everyone and everything, nor the change of clothing style, or the fact that she doesn't speak or sing unless she has to, or the all around lackluster attitude she's adopted. It boggles her mind that nobody noticed.

Especially glee club, they were, after all, supposed to be a family.

Well that's not entirely true. Kurt did notice that she finally got rid of the skirts and reindeer sweater she had. When she wore jeans for the first time he all but lost his mind. Staring at her with his mouth wide open. When he tried to speak he just kept closing and opening his mouth like a fish until he stated with a flourish that he was "glad that she'd finally let some of his genius fashion advice sink into her tiny mind." She would have thought it was funny if it weren't for the fact that she just hurt too much to really notice anything.

The whole time she's thinking about the lack of brains located in this tiny town she's trapped in she doesn't notice someone watching her. Though this person may not be the smartest with school or facts she does know people and what she sees makes her pause.

**SASASASASASASASA**

Before she even knows it it's time for glee. She's relieved the day is over and can't wait to get home. She's just going to announce that she's quitting and immediately leave. As she's walking to the choir room she wonders what their reactions will be. She's sure they'll be happy; although only after they get over their anger that they'll have to find a new member to be able to compete.

Finn and Brittany will probably be confused and not understand as usual.

Quinn and Santana will probably be ecstatic that they won't have to deal with her outside of their regular classes anymore.

Mercedes and Kurt will be happy that they won't have to fight for solos anymore. Even though she has been passing them off for everyone else for a while now.

Mike, Sam, Noah, and Rory won't really care one way or the other since they don't have to fight her for solos nor do they generally interact with her at all anyway.

Tina and Artie will start to hope that they might actually get to have some input with song selections and choreography.

Mr. Schue will probably tell her to stop being childish and be a team player. Obviously he won't understand and be angry with her for trying to sabotage the team just cause he hasn't given her any solos lately. He won't even realize that she couldn't give a shit less.

They'll all be angry, she knows, but they'll be happier in the end when they don't have to put up with her. She knows this is for the best. She can't give the club her best…well anything really…so it's best that she leaves. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, and Quinn can have the solos without having to fight for them. Mr. Schue is the only one that might need some help since she's been coming up with the song and dance choices for the competitions. That's probably why he'll be angriest. He's been stealing her ideas for awhile now. If it weren't for her they would probably still being doing Journey and other outdated songs that Mr. Schue loves.

She knows they'll be angry but she knows it'll be better for them. Right now she's dead weight and just hurting them. Though what she's about to do will probably hurt her as well. She loves glee club, she does, but she can't bring herself to sing. So she's useless and that realization hurts her. The anger she knows that she's about to create and they are about to thrust upon her will hurt too but it's a mere thorn in her side compared to the rest of the pain she's in.

Without even realizing it she's come to stand in front of the choir room door. She can see everyone inside. They're all goofing around and singing. Sounds like a Katy Perry song from out here. They look so happy that for a moment she hates them. Hates that they haven't noticed how unhappy she is or how she doesn't participate or how she's not even in there. She used to be the first person there but now she's always the last. She accepts that they don't seem to care about her but that doesn't mean that she doesn't care about them.

She sighs. There really isn't any point in hating them. She shouldn't have expected so much out of them. Sure they rally around everyone else but she knows they think she's a freak just as much as the rest of this school so why would they rally around her.

She takes a deep breath to calm herself down before stepping into the choir room. She takes a seat in the back and quietly waits for Mr. Schue to come in so she can get this over with.


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone. Here's the next chapter. I've got a rough outline going so I should update pretty regularly. At least once a week. I hope that's alright with everyone. I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

Brittany was excited! Today was a day that she had glee practice. That meant dancing and she loves to dance. She's also excited cause she would see Rachel. She won't admit it to S or Q until she has something concrete to tell them but she's worried about Rachel. Something is wrong, she can feel it, and she just doesn't know what it is. Oops, Mr. Schue was there. She'd have to worry about it later.

Before Mr. Schue can say anything other than "Good Afternoon" Rachel has her hand in the air and is asking to make an announcement.

Brittany smiles 'maybe she's better than I thought' she thinks as Rachel makes her way to the front.

"Good afternoon everyone. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will no longer be participating in Glee Club. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I cannot stay." Rachel states.

The room erupts. Q and S are snickering that Rachel couldn't handle the pressure and that they are better than her. Mercedes and Kurt are yelling at her about trying to ruin their chance for nationals this year. Tina and Artie look like they're mulling things over and coming up with ideas. Mike, Sam, Puck and Rory look like they couldn't care less. Finn looks constipated. Seriously, does he ever get that look off his face? Mr. Schue is yelling at Rachel for not being a team player. She sees Rachel's shoulders start to droop and she can tell this all hurts Rachel but she just looks…resigned. Is that the right word? She thinks it is.

Brittany is confused. She knew Rachel had changed and that something was wrong but she didn't think it was this bad. She thought that Rachel was going to make an announcement about a song she wanted to sing. Not to quit. Apparently she was wrong. This does seem concrete enough to bring her worries to S and Q later. She knows that their "hatred" of Rachel was fake but Sanny said that they weren't allowed to be nice to Rachel. She doesn't understand why. She knows Sanny loves Rachel. S has probably noticed the change in Rachel too. She resigns herself to talking to Sanny about it as soon as practice is over as she watches Rachel calmly walk from the room. Rachel's shoulders are slumped and she looks sad as she walks out while everyone continues to yell at her.

She rests her head on San's shoulder and waits for everyone to stop yelling. She wishes she could fix this but right now she can't do anything.

**SASASASASASASASA**

Santana is taking her and Q home so they're all walking to San's BMW together. She's skipping ahead of the two and trying her hardest not to blurt out what she's got on her mind. She knows that it's probably a sensitive subject and decides to wait until they are in the car. She's getting impatient.

"S. Q. Hurry up! I want to go feed the ducks!" She called back to them. She knew the pond would be a good place to discuss this with her two best friends. Once she sees them nod their acceptance and pick up the pace she smiles. She decides to make them hurry up by dancing around them and quickly herding them towards the car. Kinda like Lassie. She was a herding dog, right? Lassie was helpful, too! Lassie ran though, she's going to dance. It's much more fun.

**SASASASASASASASA**

"San did you notice how unRachel-like Rachel looked? I mean she quit Glee. I've been watching her and I think something is wrong. Lord Tubbington agrees. You know how he always knows these things." She asked Santana while she feeds the ducks.

"I don't know Britt-Britt. It's probably just a phase or she wants some attention. You know how much she likes the spotlight," Santana sighed. She couldn't understand why San was saying this. She thought for sure that San would see the changes in Rachel.

"I think it's bigger than that. I don't know what but I'm going to figure it out." She then proceeded to point out why she thought something was wrong with Rachel. How quiet she was. How she quit glee. How tired she looked. All the while Quinn sat there with a serious expression on her face. Like she was thinking real hard, but she stayed quiet.

"Alright Britt-Britt. Let me know if there's anything I can do or what you find out. I'm sure she fine though," Santana states. To Brittany it sounds like she's starting to doubt that. Maybe San just doesn't want to admit that something is wrong with Rachel. She doesn't know why San would do that though.

"Me too. Though if B is right maybe we should at least stop the slushies and try to keep an eye on Manhands," Quinn interjects.

Everyone agrees that this is a good idea. Getting the slushies to stop should be pretty easy since they are the top three girls in the school and basically run the place. They decide they'll also try to keep an eye on Rachel but Brittany is the most perceptive when it comes to people so they all know that she'll probably notice more than the other two. And with that they all decide to head home.

**SASASASASASASASA**

Laying in bed that night she starts thinking of ways to keep an eye on Rachel without the girl every knowing that she's being watched. Or at least a way to figure out what's wrong. She can feel it that something is wrong. She decides that the next time she's alone with San she'll ask her why she isn't seeing it or admitting that she sees it. Those are the two big mysteries that are swirling around in her mind. Ooh mysteries! She could make this like a Scooby Doo episodes where they solve the mystery. She decides she'd be Daphne and she'd rename San's car the Mystery Machine since she drives them everywhere. With that she falls into a peaceful sleep now that she feels more prepared for the future.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. As always I'm open to tips and suggestions.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

SPOV

She knows Britt is right. Britt is always right when it comes to people. It's eerie if you think about it. But that's just the way things are. She has noticed the change in Rachel just not the extent that B has seen. She's not good with people or anything that has to do with feelings, which is unfortunate since she's in love with the most vocal, tactile, and emotional person on the planet. At least she used to be the most vocal person. Now that she's thinking about it, other than quitting glee, she's not entirely sure when was the last time she's heard Rachel's speaking voice, let alone her singing. It's had to of been at least a week.

She's screwed. She's sure of it. Falling in love with someone who is all of those things is going to fuck up her badass reputation. She already feels like a sap when she thinks about Rachel.

On the other hand she's best friends with Brittany which doesn't damage her badassness and Quinn who sort of reinforces her badassness. On top of that Rachel has started to check out if Brittany is right. She knows that B is. She just doesn't want to admit it. So she's resigned herself to observing the brunette. She wonders how she's going to go about doing that and helping the girl. She knows they decided to stop the slushies at school but there has to be something else. What that something else is…she hasn't got a clue. It would help if she knew what was wrong.

Which brings her to her next idea…befriending the girl. She's not an idiot. She knows that Rachel won't be open to it, especially to B, Q, and her. Well she might let B in. Nobody can say no to her and not feel like an asshole. She knows that B is their way in with Rachel. And once they're in then she can work on figuring out what is wrong with the tiny diva. She knows it won't be easy and when the tiny singer rejects her it'll hurt. But she's fucking Santana Lopez and if she wants it she fucking gets it. Resolving to talk to Britts in the morning about befriending Rachel she falls into a peaceful sleep.

**SASASASASASASASA**

The next morning she smiles the whole time she's getting ready. Operation Get the Girl is starting as soon as possible if she has anything to say about it. The start of her operation: get the slushies to stop, watching the tiny singer, talk to Brittany about getting Rachel to let them join her for lunch. She wished it could be some other time, some longer period of time, but outside of lunch when could you really talk to your friends without a teacher yelling at you? What did Rachel do during lunch? She didn't think that she'd seen her in the cafeteria for awhile and since the girl hasn't been singing she doubted that she'd be in the choir room or the auditorium. Hmm…maybe some following should be executed. Okay maybe not following. That sounds too stalker-ish. Shadowing: that sounds better. While she's shadowing she could see for herself if the tiny singer is as bad as B says she is. Now that she's got steps one through four in her head she decides it's about time for her to pick up B and Q.

**SASASASASASASASA**

After she picks her best friends up she starts to fill them in on her plan. Though she does get confused when B starts randomly talking about them and Scooby Doo related references. The Mystery Machine? What is B talking about? She decides that it's probably another conversation for another time.

She starts with the slushies. How are the girls going to get them to stop? Or course there is the list that only she and Q can alter but that doesn't mean it'll be followed. She knows that Q's already altered it since she checked it this morning. It goes out to all the jocks, cheerios, and popular people. It's sure to have caused an uproar from their classmates by now. She wonders what they are getting themselves into. She resigns herself to having to deal with it when they get to school. She also knows that if she has to, she has no problem beating someone down if they decide to fuck with her orders.

She lets Brittany know that she doesn't want to approach Rachel today. Maybe later this week after they've gotten a chance to watch the girl and come up with some ideas about what might be wrong. They're just going to spend the next couple of days subtly watching the girl. After calmly explaining to B what subtly means she continues on her plans for Operation Get the Girl with the two other girls. They agree that it sounds like a solid plan.

By this time they are walking into school with masks firmly in place as the head bitches. Santana feels good about their plan and the way she thinks her day is going to go. Until she looks down the hall just in time to see fucking Karofsky slushie her fucking diva. Once Rachel scampers off to the bathroom she sees red and immediately goes to take care of Karofsky. She's going to beat the shit out of him! Or she would if she could move. Wait, why can't she move? Quinn's got a hold of her arm and is giving her a look. She needs to calm down cause she's so mad she can't figure out the look on Q's face.

She takes a deep breath. And then another. And another.

When she's calm she can tell by the look on Q's face that she's already scheming ways to take Karofsky down. That she's got it handled. She calms down and tries to go back to her plan and continuing with her day. She knows Karofsky won't know what hit him if Q has anything to do with it. She goes to her locker and gets her things before deciding if she could catch Rachel coming out of the bathroom so she can start her operation. Suddenly wondering if her day is going to be really long and not as good as she had hoped.


	5. Chapter 4

**As always I hope you like it and I'd love to hear your thoughts, tips, ideas, or suggestions. I've never written anything before so I like seeing what y'all think. Even if you don't like it.**

**Btw, thanks snowdrop1026 for the reviews. I appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

RPOV

She needed to get cleaned up. Right this second. She knew she shouldn't have made those cuts last night and this morning. Now she's covered in slushie and worried about an infection in her cuts if this crap got into them. She knew she shouldn't have cut herself at all she just couldn't help herself. The reaction of the glee 'family' (and she uses that term loosely) hurt. She needs it now. Sometimes she wishes that she had never started but most of the time she needs it. It's bad for her future but once she started it was so hard to stop. She remembers when she started. It was about a week after the incident.

_She was alone at her house. She'd just finished up her 3__rd__ shower of the day. She needed to be clean no matter what. As she was putting lotion on her legs she noticed her razor out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't an idiot and had heard about people who cut themselves but she didn't think she'd ever be one of them. When she was looking at that small, inconsequential item in her shower she thought 'maybe she could just see what the big deal was. It couldn't possibly hurt me any more than I am.' She didn't want to try to break apart her shaver though and she knew she had an exacto knife somewhere that she had used for a project. She tells herself it'll be just one time. Just one cut. Just to see what it's like. What the big deal is. It escalates quickly, much quicker than she thought it would. It quickly turns into 2 cuts twice a week, then to a few cuts every other day, to at least one a day. Getting either longer or deeper the more time passes._

She didn't realize the feelings she would get afterwards. It felt so, so good for awhile. Focusing on that cut which hurt enough to distract her from all of the other pain she felt. If her emotions were getting too out of control she could just push on a cut, or scratch one open, or make another one and focus on that instead of her feelings. Shortly after that this feeling would turn on her though. She'd feel ashamed at what she'd just done. At least until the next time things started to get to be too much. Then when she was started to become emotionally numb it was to make sure she was still alive. She'd see the blood and realize 'yes, I am still alive.' Though she's starting to get to the point that she's not sure she wants to be anymore. This thought both relieves and terrifies her.

She's so wrapped up in her thoughts that she doesn't notice that someone else has entered the bathroom until the door slams shut. She's never been so thankful that she can clean herself up and get changed quickly than she is right now. Especially when she sees the devil herself walk in. Santana Lopez is currently staring at her. Through her might be a better word. She suddenly feels exposed and doesn't like it. She wants to look away, to leave, but she can't seem to get herself to move. Santana slowly starts to look her up and down and Rachel has to fight the urge to squirm under her gaze. Once Santana goes to say something the spell seems to be broken for Rachel. She immediately starts to grab her things before trying to make a quick escape. She's stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

"Are you okay? I saw Karofsky slushie you," she says.

Your hackles rise immediately. Who the fuck does she think she is asking you such a stupid question? Hasn't she slushied you before? Why the fuck did she come in and ask after this specific slushie? She's never cared before. She's probably just being nice to try and get you back in glee. Well fuck that. She wants to yell at Santana for such a stupid ass question but she knows that it's pointless. So she wipes her face clear of any emotion. Not that it's hard, she is an actress and she's been feeling pretty emotionless in general lately, but right now she is straight up angry.

"I'm fine," she answers. "It's no different than any other day here, but you know that." She thinks she sees Santana slightly flinch at this but she's not sure since she's walking as fast as possible out the door. She didn't understand why Santana, the fucking Satan of her school, was trying to talk to her now.

**SASASASASASASASA**

She sees them coming and knows there is no way out of this. When Kurt and Mercedes want something they go for it. Even if it is just to berate her for quitting glee. Kurt grabs her upper arm and yanks her into the nearest empty classroom. 'Is it just me or are  
a lot of people grabbing my arm and forcing me into conversations today' she thinks. As soon as the door is closed and locked they lose their shit on Rachel.

"Diva I cannot believe you quit glee! How selfish can you be?! You quit every other week so you better be back by the end of this week or else I'm burning your copy of Funny Girl!" Kurt shrieks at her.

Mercedes picks right up where he left off, "And your copy of The Barbra Streisand Album! If you think you can get away with this you are so wrong! This isn't just your life you're screwing with! It's ours too. We need glee for college and you're messing with everything!" There's a flash of something in Mercedes eyes that she can't help but think should scare her but she can't bring herself to care.

"If you think we'll let you get away with this you've got another thing coming." Kurt concludes.

And with that Mercedes and Kurt storm from the room after leveling her with one last glare. She didn't even get a chance to say anything or defend herself. If she felt anything other than the overwhelming urge to cut she would have probably been impressed. Instead she grabs her bag and hastily makes her way to the nearest restroom.

Once in the bathroom she throws herself and her bag into the nearest cubicle and locks the door. Rummaging through her bag she finds her secret stash of razors. Her exacto knife is her favorite. People use them for all sorts of things so nobody questions her for having one.

She sighs when she feels the weight of the knife in her hand. Slowly she pulls her shirt up to reveal her now damaged stomach. She takes the cap off the knife and places it carefully on top of her bag. When the cool metal finally touches the skin of her stomach she breathes a sigh of relief. Just having it near is comforting. As she starts to make a cut across her skin she doesn't put a lot of pressure behind it. As she goes she pushes down harder. When the blood starts to flow she finally feels like she's breathing again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright y'all. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy this week. I hope y'all like it. Let me know. I love hearing from everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

SPOV

She's enraged. How could people not be seeing this? Oh, that's right, they're all teenagers wrapped up in their own drama to not notice that the schools brightest star was quickly burning out. Like when a real star burns out but nobody on Earth knows for about 4 years. What? She's smart and hot shit. By the time the rest of these idiots even know something is wrong it'll be too late. Or at least if her observations over the last two weeks is anything to go by.

She, Britts, and Quinn have been watching her constantly for the last two weeks. They'd watch her from the time she got to school to the time that the girls had to go home for dinner. Keeping an eye on her throughout the day, follow her home if they didn't have Cheerios or Glee, drive by after if they did, and drive by on the way to school. She's worried now. Britts was right and now she's freaking the fuck out. Her tiny star is going to go out soon if she doesn't make a move so she's going over what she, Q, and B has seen right now and then she's going to come up with a more in depth plan to get Rachel to let her and possibly Q and B in. She does not want to fucking find out that the star has gone out 4 years after the fact.

Their observations were as such:

1. Rachel never went anywhere without her iPod. It was almost always on and in her ears. Like if she couldn't hear everyone else or notice them, they wouldn't notice her.

2. She wasn't talking unless specifically called on by the teacher or approached first. This probably worries Santana the most. Getting people to open up is a bitch, especially if you've been a bitch to them, but getting people to open up who don't speak is a whole other story. Someone who used to be so vocal should never be so quiet.

3. She doesn't sing anymore. Even though she's got a constant stream of music she doesn't sing, or even mouth the words.

4. She's like a fucking ninja. There one second and gone the next. The girl could disappear into the crowd so fast that it made observing her feel like a fucking Olympic event. If she wasn't so fucking in love with the girl she would have given up after the first week. Quinn had wanted to but Britts had talked her back into it, all the while mumbling about Q being Velma or something.

5. She doesn't eat lunch in the cafeteria anymore or eat lunch at all. This one took about a week to figure out. After she realized that Rachel wasn't in the cafeteria she followed her to see where she goes. She followed Rachel out to the baseball field's dugout. Apparently Rachel seemed to like it. It was just past the football field, the farthest thing from the school while still being on school grounds, and absolutely nobody was out there. Rachel would go out there and just sit and listen to music. Sometimes she would rub her stomach for, what seemed longer than normal, and stare at her backpack like it held all the secrets in the world. She never ate. Santana never once saw Rachel pull out a lunch from her bag. Maybe she has an eating disorder. The tiny diva was looking rather small. Well, smaller than usual.

6. Britts was the only person to be openly nice to Rachel. She'd go up and ask her about her day or a certain class if she caught her by her locker. Rachel would answer in the politest, fastest way possible before quickly making an escape. All without being mean to Brittany at all.

7. Nobody was seeking the girl out to talk to her except the glee club. And all of the ones who did seek her out only yelled at her. Weirdly the girl almost always went to the bathroom immediately afterwards. She had wanted to go in after her but figured that would have given what she was doing away. Which leads to her next point.

8. The bathroom. She didn't know what Rachel was doing in there but she'd go in there looking either pissed as shit or like a robot. B said that she sometimes looked really anxious too, like she really needed to be in that bathroom ASAP. And we all know that Britts is always right on the people front. Then she'd come out looking much calmer and like it was easier to breathe. Perhaps even relieved?

9. None of them ever saw anyone's car in the tiny diva's driveway except for her own. And they drove by a lot. Basically anytime she got in her car she drove by Rachel's house, even if it was out of her way. Britts and Quinn would drive by too but not as frequently as Santana did. None of them ever saw anyone else's car there. Which made them all wonder, where in the world were her dad's? It made her feel like she was an ACME agent hunting down Carmen Sandiego. Was the tiny diva always alone?

10. Tiny diva is clearly not sleeping if the bags under her eyes are anything to go by. She wonders what Rachel is doing at night if she isn't sleeping. She wants to believe it something like homework or singing but she has a feeling that it's nothing pleasant.

11. Rachel likes to sit of the roof of her house. Quinn has seen her several times out there looking at the sky while out running. Why is she out there?

12. She flinches when people touch her. It's very subtle but it's there. She noticed it when she caught her in the bathroom after her last slushie.

Even with all of this Santana couldn't figure out what had caused it. She doesn't know what the root of the problem is but she knows she's not going to like it. People don't change this drastically or this negatively if it isn't something huge and bad. She feels like she's watching Lost. She's got all this information and 42 new goddamn questions. Quinn suggested getting in touch with Coach Corcoran. She said that since she's the girl's mother maybe she could get some answers out of her. Santana thought it was a horrible idea. Coach Corcoran had walked away from Rachel before and San had a feeling that if she did so again then that would be the last straw for Rachel.

Instead, come this Monday, Santana has decided that they were going to move out of the observation stage of her operation. Next up: get Britts to befriend the girl while her and Quinn are both equally as nice to Rachel.


	7. Chapter 6

**I sincerely apologize for being gone so long. Someone I love very much passed away and I didn't feel much like doing anything. I'll try to be better but I make no promises. **

**Anyway.**

**As always I love hearing from you guys. So if you have any ideas or thoughts on the story or how I can improve that you want to share that would be awesome. Again, this is the first time I've ever written anything so I accept that it might not be that fantastic. I don't have a beta or anything so all mistakes are mine. **

**Thanks for sticking with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

She's excited! Well she's almost always excited but today Sanny told her that she could start seriously trying to befriend Rachel! Instead of the occasional quick question she can ask her to hang out or something. She just has to figure out how to get the once talkative girl to agree to it. What to do? What to do? She could ask her to go get ice cream with her! Who doesn't like ice cream?! Wait does Rachel eat ice cream? Or is that one of those food things that she used to go on and on about. She can't remember. Maybe she should steer clear of food. Maybe a movie! What kind of movie? A musical maybe? Ooh maybe she likes High School Musical! Brittany loves HSM! Vanessa Hudgens is great in that movie and Sharpay has that blonde kind of bitchy thing going for her. Sort of like Quinn. She'd be lying if she said it didn't turn her on a little. Oh Quinn! Someday she's going to kiss that girl and get her to agree to go out with her.

She's so distracted thinking sexy thoughts about Quinn that she almost misses that Rachel is at her locker and now is her chance to talk to her. She just about jumps on the tiny girl she's so excited to ask her to hang out.

"Hey Rach" she exclaims. She doesn't miss how Rachel flinches away from her sudden close proximity.

Rachel takes the headphones out of her ears.

"Hello Brittany. What can I do for you?" Brittany can tell that Rachel doesn't really care; she just wants her to go away without being rude.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today after I got done with glee. We could go see a movie or get coffee? You look like you could you use some. Have you been sleeping well? Has the idea of sparkly vampires been keeping you up as well? It is ridiculous. Of all the things in the world they picked that they sparkled…" she trails off when she realizes that she's babbling. She can't help it. She's nervous. She wants Rachel to say yes so bad. "Sorry I just really want to hang out. We could see that Pitch Perfect movie? It looks both musical and funny!"

Brittany watches Rachel's reaction and realizes she might have underwhelmed, no that's not right, what is it? Anyway, she some sort of whelmed the small girl. She pouts as she watches the struggle the smaller girl is mentally going through. If Sanny can't say no to her pout then she doubts anyone else could. It seems to work…

"I'm sorry Brittany. As nice as that sounds I don't have any free time in the near future." Rachel replies before scurrying away.

…apparently not. She pouts and goes to find San. There's something about what Rachel said that doesn't sit right with her.

**SASASASASASASASA**

"San if you would just listen to me! She was lying! We know that. We've only been following her around for, like, 2 ½ weeks. She goes home and doesn't do anything else. I mean, have you, even once, not seen her car at her house when you've driven by? She never leaves her house except to come to school and sit on her roof!" Brittany is annoyed. She knows that San knows that she is right. She's being stubborn about it though. Brittany glares at her to get her point across.

"I know you're right! Damn it! I know that. I just don't know what to do." With this statement it seems like S just deflates. They both know that San just can't go up to Rachel and try to be friends with her. They have to ease her into being friends with the Unholy Trinity. She's going to have to be very stubborn. She's got a bad feeling in her gut and she doesn't like it. Things are going to get worse before they get better. Lord Tubbington tried to warn her that it would be rough but she didn't want to listen. She should have. She knows he's always right. Now if she could just get him to stop smoking.

They're going to have to be very persistent. She knows this and tells San as much before heading to glee. Finally a chance to dance and forget about her crappy day; even if it does feel a little less exciting without Rachel there.

**SASASASASASASASA**

Being BFFs with Sanny has taught her certain ways in which to deal with difficult people. She's never been so thankful for this. For example she can wait out certain attitudes and see through the bullshit. Also she can be just as stubborn, if not more so, than other people. She also doesn't give up very easily. If she did Sanny might still be stuck in Narnia.

So she decides that she's going to ask Rachel to hang out with her every day; starting with tomorrow. Today, though, she's just going to show up at Rachel's house after glee and make her hang out with her.

She gets San to drop her off on her way home. She's got a funny feeling in her tummy so she stands in front of the door for a minute to work up the energy to ring the bell.

When Rachel does answer the door she looks completely shocked. "Brittany! What…what are you doing here?" she stammers out.

"I saw your car in the driveway and thought that maybe whatever you said you had to do got cancelled. So now you can totally hang out with me! I thought maybe we could get some dinner but then I wasn't sure what you could eat or else I totally would have brought something for us to eat. San said something about rabbit food but that seemed like it wasn't enough. Maybe we could raid your fridge and watch Funny Girl. Or we could listen to music. Either way food is a must cause dancing all afternoon makes me totes super hungry."

"Umm…now's not really a good time Brittany. Maybe some other time?" This makes Brittany a) pout, b) worry cause she's not using really long rants, and c) wish there was something she could do to convince her to let her in because standing here makes her feel like a vampire and she's gotta be invited in. This then makes her think of the differences between most vampires and the stupid sparkly ones.

"Please can we watch Funny Girl? I hear you talk about it all the time but nobody else I know has it." She's not above begging or playing to other's weaknesses to get what she wants (also something to thank Sanny for) and she knows this is Rachel's favorite movie. Sure she's ditzy but she's not an idiot. And with this Rachel finally allows her in. She smiles brightly in victory as she passes through the doorway.


End file.
